


Выгодное предложение

by PriestSat, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [3]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, mention of drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Клайд Логан перебирается в Нью-Йорк в надежде начать новую жизнь. По пути он встречает парня, который предлагает ему секс за деньги.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T





	Выгодное предложение

**Author's Note:**

> Британец - Донал Глисон.

Клайд в среднем темпе шел по улице, немного сутулясь, не глядя ни на кого, но не упуская прохожих из виду. Рюкзак с деньгами за спиной выглядел достаточно потрепанным, чтобы на него кто-то позарился. Со стороны Клайд был похож на бывшего военного, который прикладывается к бутылке, но не так, чтобы систематически. И это почти было правдой.  
  
Клайд подозревал, что слежка за ним и прочими участниками ограбления не прекратилась. Хоть он, как и брат, был тугодумом, но все же не настолько, чтобы поверить в безнаказанность. Поэтому Клайд и решил уехать из Северной Каролины в какой-нибудь мегаполис. Он заранее спланировал свой отъезд: втихаря продал бар, попросив нового владельца не говорить в городе о сделке. Джимми, брат Клайда, точно бы поднял шум, выясняя, на кой черт все это.

Вчера Клайд проснулся посреди ночи и почувствовал, что надо уезжать именно сейчас. Рюкзак был подготовлен еще несколько дней назад. Глянув на себя в зеркало, Клайд отказался от бритья и причесывания: чем более непрезентабельно он будет выглядеть, тем лучше для сохранности денег. В пути Клайд ловил любопытные взгляды, устремленные на его протез — хоть и современный, но протез. Он достаточно долго прожил с искусственной конечностью, чтобы научиться не реагировать остро на назойливое внимание.

Прибыв на Центральный вокзал Нью-Йорка, Клайд сначала пообедал, потом отправился побродить по городу. Повечерело, надо было найти место для ночлега. Клайд не хотел снимать номер как в слишком дорогих гостиницах, так и в дешевых. И, как назло, ему ничего приличного не попадалось.

— Привет! — Прямо на Клайда из тени высокого дерева выскочил рыжий мужчина в шортах, серой рубашке и безрукавке. Клайд остановился, угрюмо глядя на него. Обычно такой взгляд отпугивал более трусливых — агрессивных заставлял нападать. Но на незнакомца он не подействовал. Клайду показалось, что мужчина под легким кайфом.

— У меня есть выгодное предложение! — выпалил мужчина. — Не хочешь ли ты секса?

— Секса? — Клайд напрягся. — Что, прямо здесь?

— Нет. — Мужчина тоже заметно напрягся. — У меня в квартире.

— Понятно. Где твоя квартира?

Мужчина шмыгнул носом и преувеличенно бодро ответил:

— В десяти минутах ходьбы отсюда.  
  
Его квартира могла оказаться настоящим дном. Но Клайду порядком надоело бродить по городу. Во всяком случае, он мог за цену секса переночевать у этого странного парня.

— Как зовут? — спросил Клайд.

— Стэнсленд.

— Это имя или фамилия?

— Какая разница? — проворчал Стэнсленд. — А ты?

— Клайд.

— Издалека приехал? Ну ладно, ладно, пойдем.

Квартира Стэнсленда в самом деле оказалась настоящим дном. Кучи грязных вещей, горы немытой посуды, стойкий запах испорченной еды и дыма от травки. Клайд поморщился.

— У тебя свинарник. Хотя в свинарниках и то бывает чище, — бесцеремонно сообщил он. Стэнсленд пожал плечами.

— Все недосуг прибраться. — Он толкнул ногой мусорный пакет. — Проходи. Ванная вон там.

Клайд не оставил рюкзак в прихожей — забрал с собой.

— Ты все? — Стэнсленд топтался у двери ванной и проворно отскочил, когда появился Клайд.

— А ты? — Клайд, хоть и был почти одного с ним роста, все же нависал над субтильным Стэнслендом.

— А, ну да. — Стэнсленд прошмыгнул мимо него в ванную, недолго пошумел водой и вышел, вытирая полотенцем лицо.

— Так прямо сейчас? — поинтересовался он. Клайд пожал плечами. — Можно покурить. Ты куришь травку? У меня есть такая забористая — сразу улетишь на Луну.

— Я не употребляю наркотики. — Клайд с сомнением глянул на диван, к которому его настойчиво подталкивал Стэнсленд. — Знаешь, я устал. Давай завтра потрахаемся. Сколько я тебе должен?

— Сто баксов. — Стэнсленд покраснел. — И мне нравится твоя рука, которая с протезом. Ничего не имею против протезов.

— Кажется, ты в ценах не ориентируешься. — Клайд не знал, сколько проститутки берут за свои услуги в Нью-Йорке, но, скорее всего, комната в каком-нибудь хостеле могла обойтись дешевле. К тому же, учитывая нечистоплотность Стэнсленда, Клайду окончательно расхотелось любого секса.

— Да? — искренне удивился Стэнсленд. — Ну мне сказали, что надо столько просить.

Клайд все же сел на диван, рюкзак поставил на пол. Стэнсленд вдруг бухнулся на колени — Клайд аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Я тебе отсосу, — заявил Стэнсленд, подползая к нему. — Вот сейчас. — Он наконец добрался к дивану. — Эм-м, достань член. 

Клайд немного подвинулся вперед. У него по-прежнему не было никакого возбуждения, скорее, любопытство: как Стэнсленд собирается выполнять свое обещание?

— Ладно. — Стэнсленд кое-как расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Клайда, вполголоса чертыхаясь, потянул член к себе.

— Хватит. — Клайд отстранил его. — Оторвешь. Ты вообще когда-нибудь такое делал?

— Да, конечно! — с наигранным энтузиазмом ответил Стэнсленд. — Обожаю сосать члены! Это… вкусно. Ты почему смеешься? Эй, руки убери!

Клайд схватил его за ворот рубашки, дернул вверх, заставляя Стэнсленда подняться.

— Теперь сядь, — приказал он. Стэнсленд едва не опустился прямо на журнальный столик, заваленный упаковками от китайской еды. — Да ты недоразвитый, что ли? — Клайд привел одежду в порядок. — Значит так, любитель отсоса. Сто баксов. — Он сунул в ладонь Стэнсленда купюру. — Я буду спать здесь. Не вздумай шарить в моих вещах: все равно там ничего толкового нет. И не лезь ко мне в штаны. Понял?

Стэнсленд закивал.

Клайд спихнул с дивана все лишнее, рюкзак пристроил в качестве подушки и улегся. 

— Так иди, какого хрена сидишь? — спросил он. Стэнсленд прихватил бонг, зажигалку и пакет с травкой. — Ну?

— Я здесь живу вообще-то, — обиженно сказал тот, выходя из комнаты.

— Свет выключи! — крикнул ему вслед Клайд. Стэнсленд щелкнул выключателем.

***

Клайд проснулся рано утром. Заглянул в спальню: Стэнсленд крепко спал, прижав к себе бонг. Клайд заметил на тумбочке деньги, которые накануне вручил Стэнсленду. Первой мыслью было их забрать, второй — добавить пару купюр. Подавив неуместную тягу к воровству и благотворительности, Клайд посетил ванную и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из квартиры.  
  
И столкнулся с пожилой женщиной, которая явно ждала кого-то. Стояла напротив двери квартиры Стэнсленда, уперев руки в боки.

— Здесь живешь, значит, платишь за проживание, — заявила она без всякого вступления. Клайд зачем-то оглянулся, потом посмотрел на женщину.

— Ты тупой? — Она была намного ниже его, но боевого запала хватило бы на трех Клайдов. — Совсем ничего не понимаешь? Деньги за проживание где?

— Вы со всех его клиентов деньги берете?

— Клиентов? — Женщина презрительно скривила губы. — Какие еще клиенты? Стэнсленд — глупый куритель дури, на него никто не позарится. Кому он такой нужен? Плати за проживание!

— Я только переночевал. — Клайд не хотел, но начал оправдываться. — И заплатил Стэнсленду. Вот с него и требуйте.

— Да он мне за два месяца должен! — Женщина не собиралась сдаваться. — Или плати, или пожалеешь о своей дурацкой жизни!

— Все, тихо, — цыкнул на нее Клайд. Она сделала шаг вперед, и от этого Клайду почему-то стало не по себе. Он вытащил бумажник и протянул ей сто долларов.

— Что это? — с отвращением спросила она. — Это что такое? Нет уж, не дави на жалость своим протезом! Знаю я таких, как ты! Плати за месяц вперед!

Клайд мог бы преспокойно переставить ее в сторону и уйти. Вместо этого, он вежливо спросил, сколько должен за месяц, заплатил за себя и отдал часть долга Стэнсленда.

— Вот это другое дело! — широко улыбнулась женщина. — Меня зовут миссис Мьюмью. В случае чего, обращайся. И, ради бога, заставь Стэнсленда убрать в квартире.

— Да, мэм, — только и сказал Клайд, провожая ее взглядом. Потом выдохнул и вытер вспотевшее лицо ладонью.

_***_

— Подъем! — Клайд вытащил из рук Стэнсленда бонг. — Вставай!

Стэнсленд, щурясь и часто моргая, уселся в постели. 

— Что происходит? — Он зевнул. — Спать хочу.

Клайд подхватил его под руки и стащил с кровати. Так как Стэнсленд повис на нем, Клайд вынес его в гостиную и поставил посреди комнаты.

— Это что такое? — поинтересовался Стэнсленд при виде ведер с водой, швабр, моющих средств, тряпок и пакетов для мусора.

— Уборка.

— Да не хочу я, — промямлил Стэнсленд, но мгновенно схватил одну из швабр, услышав:

— Я буду здесь жить. Оплатил проживание на месяц вперед плюс часть твоего долга. Здесь настоящий свинарник.

Клайд ожидал потока жалоб или слез, протеста, швыряния предметов. Вместо этого, Стэнсленд ухмыльнулся.

— Я переоденусь. — Он шмыгнул в спальню и вскоре вышел оттуда в джинсах и футболке. — Ну что, приступим?

— Я беру на себя кухню. — Клайд взял мусорный мешок. — Займись сначала окнами, потом подоконниками. Приступай!

Стэнсленд со всех ног кинулся выполнять приказ.  
  
Они провозились почти целый день, несколько раз выносили мусор. Клайду пришлось снова съездить в ближайший супермаркет, но теперь за продуктами. Он выбросил испорченную микроволновку, починил проводку и прочистил слив в кухонной раковине.

Наконец вечером они уселись на обновленный диван, собираясь как следует поужинать.

— Хорошо готовишь, — заметил Стэнсленд, с аппетитом поглощая картофельный салат. — Ты повар?

— У меня был бар в одном из городков Северной Каролины.

— Прикольно. А почему уехал?

Клайд ничего не ответил.

После ужина Стэнсленд убрал со стола и только поставил посуду в мойку, как услышал:

— Не забудь вымыть.

— Командир нашелся, — пробурчал Стэнсленд.

Закончив с посудой, он вернулся в гостиную и после короткого раздумья уселся на колени Клайда.

— Не надо отрабатывать, — Клайд нахмурился.

— Я не отрабатываю.

— Просто отдашь деньги, когда заработаешь.

— Хорошо. — Стэнсленд водил пальцами по рукам и груди Клайда. — У тебя шикарная мускулатура.

— Сказал: не надо отрабатывать.

— Почему тогда не оттолкнешь? — Стэнсленд прижался к нему. — Хорошо, что ты здесь появился.

— Откуда идея пойти на улицу? — Клайд после небольшого колебания положил левую руку на спину Стэнсленда. От этого у него появилось ощущение невероятной интимности, по пояснице пробежал холодок.

— Не знаю откуда. — Стэнсленд устроился поудобнее. — Подумал, что за пару ночей смогу заработать и отдать долг.

— И как? — Клайд нерешительно поцеловал его в шею.

— Да никак. Хотя… вот тебя нашел. — Стэнсленд глубоко вздохнул и немного отстранился. — Я не особо опытный.

— Я тоже.

— Тогда, может, прекратим на этом этапе?

Вместо ответа, Клайд поднялся вместе со Стэнслендом, занес его в спальню и положил на кровать.

— Диван кошмарный. — Он стянул с себя футболку. — Еще спину повредишь.

_Спустя три недели_

— Привет! — Стэнсленд остановился, увидев Ханну. — Как жизнь? Все в порядке?

— Спасибо, у меня все хорошо. — Она всмотрелась в него. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Да, — самодовольно сказал Стэнсленд. — Теперь у меня новый сосед по квартире, есть работа, и я отказался от травки. Веду правильный образ жизни.

— Ого, — с видимым восхищением протянула Ханна. — Поздравляю! Я в самом деле очень рада за тебя!

***

Клайд долго собирался, но все-таки позвонил брату.

— Ты куда исчез? — напустился на него Джимми. — Какого черта устроил? Продал бар и свалил! И что я должен думать по этому поводу? Ты где?

— Неважно. Со мной все хорошо.

— Что значит хорошо? — кипятился Джимми. — Куда ты уехал? Да хватит ссать, уже никто за нами не следит! Так, ладно, забей на это. Где устроился?

— Снимаю квартиру с одним парнем. Работаю в баре. И… кое с кем встречаюсь.

— А, ну это хорошо, — голос Джимми потеплел. — Надеюсь, это хорошая девушка. Смотри, не наломай дров.

— Да. — Клайд крепко сжал телефон в ладони. — Не наломаю.

Он хотел добавить, что это не девушка, а парень по имени Стэнсленд. Немного странный, порой даже очень, но честный, искренний и эмоциональный.

— Всего хорошего, Джимми. — Клайд положил трубку.

_Через месяц_

Еще на подходе к дому Клайд услышал крики, доносящиеся из его со Стэнслендом квартиры.

— А, вот и братишка пожаловал! — Джимми был в гостиной, сжимая кулаки. Клайд перевел взгляд на Стэнсленда, который сидел на диване.

На его лице наливался черным кровоподтек на левом глазу, губы были разбиты, из ссадины на левой скуле сочилась кровь, капая на светлый свитшот.

— Вот такое я должен был увидеть? — заорал Джимми. — Не поверил собственным ушам! Звоню родному брату, а мне отвечает какой-то хрен! Да еще и говорит, что живет с тобой! 

— Прости, — с трудом сказал Стэнсленд. — Я думал, что так будет лучше. Ты переживал — я видел это, ты волновался из-за нас.

— Закрой рот, сука! — Джимми бросился к нему, но Клайд успел перехватить его. — Отпусти! Заразился этой модной заразой! Ублюдок! Ты мне не брат, слышишь? У нас только одинаковая фамилия, но я тебя знать не знаю! — кричал он, вырываясь из рук Клайда. — Отпусти!

Клайд вытащил его из дома и столкнул с крыльца.

— Убью паскуду! — разрывался Джимми. — Я его убью! Найду и глотку перережу! Рыжая дрянь! 

Клайд закрыл за собой дверь и повернул ручку замка.

— Прости меня, — повторил Стэнсленд. — Черт возьми, я хотел как лучше.

Клайд отвел его в ванную, снял испачканную одежду, смыл кровь.

— Он меня убьет, да? — Стэнсленд сморгнул выступившие слезы. — Клайд, скажи, что дальше делать?

— Тебе надо в больницу. — Клайд принес ему рубашку и безрукавку. — Я вызову такси.

— Не хочу в больницу. Там подумают, что это ты меня побил.

— А если сотрясение мозга? Или что-то с глазом? — Клайд помог Стэнсленду одеться. — Приложи полотенце к лицу. И без разговоров.

— Что-то меня тошнит. — Стэнсленд пошатнулся. 

***

После осмотра Стэнсленда оставили в больнице до утра. Клайд вознамерился просидеть в комнате для посетителей всю ночь, но прислушался к словам врача: «Ничего страшного, но ему лучше побыть здесь. Утром его еще раз осмотрят. Поезжайте домой».

Клайд вошел в квартиру и остановился. Внезапно его охватило чувство безысходности. Он возненавидел весь мир, захотелось, чтобы все исчезло. Как тогда, когда понял, что остался без руки. Все испортилось, и перемотки назад не придумали для таких случаев. Хотя Клайд сомневался, что перемотал бы до момента приезда в Нью-Йорк.

— Эй! — В дверь постучали. — Братишка, это я, Джимми. Давай поговорим. Я погорячился, знаю. Но пойми, как я должен был отреагировать? Что скажу дома? Клайд перешел в другую команду? Что сестре сказать? Как она это воспримет? 

Клайд молча слушал.

— Я знаю, что ты там. Знаешь, давай помиримся. Ну извини, что я настучал по морде этому рыжему. Сорвался, понимаешь? Давай ты уедешь со мной? Брось это все, Клайд, в самом деле. Оступился, с кем не бывает. Кто с девкой загуляет, ну ты с этим.

— Его зовут Стэнсленд. Он хороший человек. Добрый, немного странный, но хороший. — Клайд рывком открыл дверь. Джимми, который упирался в нее руками, чуть не упал. — Я его люблю всем сердцем. Он мне дорог. В больнице на меня смотрели как на монстра. Все решили, что это я его избил.

— Ты заявишь на родного брата?

— Нет. Но лучше уйди и забудь обо мне. Скажи Мелли, что я умер. Потерял память. У меня маразм. Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. — Клайд взял брата за грудки. — Но если ты причинишь боль моему Стэнсленду, тебе не жить. И не вздумай кого-то подговорить. 

— Убери руки! 

— Ты слышал, Джимми?

— Убери руки! — Джимми вырывался изо всех сил, но не рисковал пустить в ход кулаки. Клайд разжал пальцы. — Хорошо! Я скажу Мелли, что ты сдох! — Джимми одернул куртку. — В последний раз прошу, передумай.

— Я вызову полицию! — пообещал кто-то по соседству.

— Уходи, Джимми. — Клайд отвернулся. — Мне все равно, что ты скажешь Мелли и остальным в городе.

Он просидел в гостиной до утра, пока не позвонил Стэнсленд из больницы с просьбой заехать за ним.

***

— Ты простишь меня? — Стэнсленд отказался от обеда и улегся в постель. — Пожалуйста.

— Мой брат напал на тебя, а ты извиняешься. — Клайд поправил подушку. — Я с ним поговорил. Он уехал домой. Больше нас не побеспокоит.

— Очень жаль, что так получилось. — Стэнсленд неуклюже повернулся. — Так болит голова. Меня уволят за пропуск.

— Я все объясню. — Клайд провел рукой по его спине. — Отдыхай.

_Через две с половиной недели_

Новый дом в Сан-Франциско был небольшим, зато принадлежал Клайду и Стэнсленду. Клайд потратил на него деньги, вырученные за продажу бара. Стэнсленд со всей ответственностью подошел к выбору мебели, и вскоре дом стал выглядеть уютным.

Распаковывая коробки, Клайд не заметил ни бонга, ни травки. Это был определенно хороший знак. Сам Клайд давно избегал любого алкоголя, что тоже было хорошим знаком.


End file.
